Complexity
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Germany grows up yet as certain aspects of his life change, others stay the same. His love for others though he tries to hide it to some degree shows in some small ways, and he grows closer to many nations and love blossoms. *Germany X World.* *Christmas giftfic and gift fic chain fic all in one for Seele Esser Deutsch.*


**Hi there! Whew, this took me a while, but it was fun and interesting to write! I know how you adore Germany and his pairings, so I wrote this though it actually took me a while and grew ridiculously long. (I knew that it would though, so I guess that I'm at fault.) It's part of the gift fic chain as well as a Christmas gift for you. Link backs are allowed, so you could write back for me if you want to. The chain is five fanfics for five different people that you are friends with. (One apiece.) Don't feel pressured to do so though as if you can't find time or don't think you can for whatever reason, you don't have to participate. This is your Christmas gift as well, so Merry Christmas! (I hope that this is a lovely gift!) I've never written X Worlds or anything quite like this before though I've written some of the pairings before separately. I really do hope that this brightens your day and fills it up with cheer!**

Every true and entertaining story has its beginning.

This one began with the forming of a young nation.

It began with admiration of a great nation.

The boy was Germany, and the one that he admired was his big brother, Prussia.

Prussia was to be seen caring for the younger one during these days.

Prussia had constantly protected and fought for his younger brother since the blond haired, blue eyed nation was rather young.

Naturally, this expanded in to a crush at this point of time for the younger, Germanic nation.

There were many times when Germany almost had to move in with others during wars and conflicts, but Prussia held his own and fought for the younger nation, further wooing him in a child's crush kind of way accidentally.

Ludwig stepped closer to the older, fast asleep nation, "Can you kiss me goodnight?"

The question in itself was innocent while spoken from the chaste child's lips though he could scarcely be called a child anymore as his mind and body had mostly outgrown that noun.

Prussia blearily sat up to give his younger brother a forehead kiss.

Germany awkwardly tried to return the gesture with a different mark.

The Prussian really didn't return that one, but the message was clear; no more kisses on the lips after this first one.

Germany grew older and alliances would befall him as he did so.

Alliances were an interesting matter for the German or at least they'd appear to be so in time.

It seemed far too silly after his first experience with Prussia to enjoy the gifts of sunflowers from a very well feared nation or to attentively enjoy the beautiful, original compositions of music performed and written by an older Germanic nation that many would come to find snobby in the years to come.

These minor displays of affection and the annoyances that other such nations could cause with small quirks of their own that never were intended to annoy those in close proximity became something dear to the German as routine took over.

May be his youth was still a major factor at this point as he savored the attention alloted to him as he'd never before received so much from someone other than his older brother though he almost shunned this attention as well in an attempt to hide the stings of the past and the potential stings of the future.

Yet any kiss stolen by his Russian acquaintance felt like a sweet relief to the German's self, and every outing to see piano recitals or other such recitals with the Austrian felt just as sweet.

Ludwig refused to let such romances blossom under the light of his past and the confusion caused by being near and adoring two older nations that he grew to respect and want to be around as well.

His longing for their presences were not of a respectful, superior officer way, but rather in a childish crush kind of way that given enough time to foster could turn in to a powerful inferno of true love or so it would seem though it was never that simple for nations despite the age and lack of close company.

The next mess seemed to crumble Austrian relations with Germany as well as Russian relations; it was a mess for the still young nation that was overcoming and moving on from his previously obscure feelings.

Austria had been betrothed to Hungary and seemed happier, so Germany didn't push the issue though his attention drew to Russia at times as he still hadn't seemingly moved on and left the German though at the same time, Germany would prefer to be free of the restraint of going through alliances and treaties during his love and fixation on other nations.

Finally he'd met a little girl named Italy that drew him in while at the same time, a relative of his of some sort already had her aclaim and attention, and so he turned away from that prospect as if the girl was smitten with another Germanic nation, he'd let her be.

She slowly grew older though she had made a decent enough ally for him, she hadn't really had too much of a tolerance for war which he realized came from her grandfather though she still gravitated towards her young friend who was infatuated with her and her with him.

As time would pass, Germany would not visit the girl so much though he'd meet the nation of Italy later on or at least one half of it though he never was sure even in his grown up state and mind whether this was the Italy who wore the green, maid dress and adored a nation called Holy Rome who Germany know knew to be his brother of sorts as nation relations weren't always an easy thing to figure out.

He spent more time now with the nations of Japan and Italy, and as he did so, bonds grew between them forming a tight knit friendship that slowly spread in to something more.

His desire for more than just friendship startled him despite the fact that these were probably the best friends that he'd ever had growing up if he could refer to his past relatives and one of the scariest nations on the planets has friends though he and Russia had been on and off of the term 'friends' for numerous occasions and reasons during their times forming alliances and breaking them.

Ludwig grew to adore Feliciano and Kiku more and more with each passing day, and it seemed like this bliss would never end only spread on and stay still in terms of how it was dealt with.

Germany knew that loving two nations yet again could be a bit rough yet the heart decided what the mind couldn't, so he stuck to it.

His mind only seemed to enhance his desires and emotions spread through his heart, so he relaxed within it as he didn't have the ability to say otherwise to this.

Whenever Feliciano's hand touched his however or Kiku did something special for him such as baked just for him and Feliciano too once he appeared, Germany's heart fluttered and picked up though he refused to show any outward signs of such a thing as he was the strong nation of Germany, it had to have been long past the time that he'd given up a certain level and degree of what he'd have deemed weakness in the past after he'd experienced true pain though he still was willing to hold on to this until the responsibilities of being nations would catch up to them.

Germany though was closer to the affectionate Italian during this time who reminded him more and more of that girl from back in the past yet he still adored the numerous members of his alliance though Japan and Italy were the closest to him during this time.

When the war came to an end, it was a mixture of regret and relief for the still, ever young, German nation as he would now probably not see his friends and potentially lovers as much though it also meant that he wouldn't have to fight to keep an alliance going with Italy when the Italians sided more with Southern Italy than Northern.

The relief and pure joy to it came with a large mass of tears once he was reunited with his brother, and may be the way that he kissed him was far too close to that childhood return of a kiss yet almost more for it to be considered brotherly yet it didn't matter what those gathered thought.

It surprised the blue eyed brother immensely when he felt the pale lips of his elder kissing him back stubbornly and beautifully when the other had never dreamed of kissing Ludwig back when he was younger.

The kiss expanded upon themselves as they slowly left the wall that was still being torn down and the immense joy and celebration of its falling as they clustered together inside a warm and safe feeling building, two lips seemed to be forever locked during this moment.

Ludwig never remembered being the one to surrender to the kiss just that he did at some point, and that his less muscular brother scrambled on top with needy and strong lips marking a path beyond what Ludwig ever could have thought or wondered.

The kiss felt better than Ludwig's childhood, onesided kiss and was more intense than Ludwig had ever imagined it to be.

Their lips were sealed against each other's, and they refused to pull away.

Time yet again would pass though their bond wasn't lessened by this though it grew almost modified by that kiss, and Germany's interests, his self, grew beyond those of his country's now current borders.

His bond grew among the nations of the world, hinting in some relations at something far stronger than a simple comadery based friendship while others were still being patched up from their differences.

Ludwig valued the world possibly far too much in order to compensate for his past damages and almost in a way to make up for his old pains or may be his heart had always been too open and too free.

He tried to blockade heavy instances of said contained love from sneaking out, but these other nations still drew him in in a way that he'd never expected in his youth and still did not see a reason to stop this.

Germany still refused to leave any of the lovers that he had alone for several months with no knowledge of his whereabouts and no sign of his appearance, so he still swung by, and some of his best kisses were when one of his loves such as Prussia or Veneziano greeted him from a period of absence that felt longer than what it actually was.

Ludwig saw no issues with watching the stars with Japan with clasped hands hidden out of sight beside him as he also saw no problem with the kisses that Prussia greeted him home with or sunflowers from Russia or even a few notes of a melody from Austria.

Times had changed from his youth and boyhood yet in some ways, it hadn't as it expressed itself in its constant yet always changing at least a little bit love.

Germany preferred this blissful existence over isolation even though he never had the answer to who are you in love with or who are dating at the ready.

In some ways, things would be a lot different if he wasn't Germany yet he liked this bizarre and delicate bond that sometimes lost an aspect to it in time or grew in more intensity or gained another aspect.

Germany wasn't less confused but more so yet it fit perfectly in to his bizarre life that seized to always fit in to his well planned schedule, and it striked him as almost messy in a sense yet he couldn't bring himself to make it neat and snip off edges that may hurt him far too much as he rather liked this as it was and would continue to be though his heart almost broke far too often and his mind plagued him with numerous thoughts.

His peace almost tormented him, but at least his heart grew in love and was happy and content for the most part particularly when things didn't tumble and get rough.

He could handle this as he was the strong nation of Germany, and he was in love though the answer to whom he loved was far too complex for even him to explain through numerous months, days, and years.


End file.
